A Rock and A Hard Place
by Trivette Lover Heather
Summary: Finished. Come say goodbye to the Colonel on a rainy and tear filled morning....The team takes a simpe case, but little did they know it would turn into a choice between the Colonel's life and their escape...
1. Chapter 1

Rock and a Hard Place

By: Trivette Lover Heather

---

"_We won't leave you here Hannibal…we just won't do it!" Face said softly. He reached out and put his hand over his Colonels. "We can't…" He head hung low as if he had given up but knew he couldn't not after all they had been through…._

48 Hours Earlier

"Hannibal, if we keep taking these pro bono cases, the A- Team will become the B- Team, if you get catch what I'm throwing out there…"

"Oh I catch what you're throwing Lieutenant but it was more a change up then a fast ball…didn't you ever learn that you reap what you sew…it'll come back to us ten fold I promise…"

Face rolled his eyes. "Uh huh."

Hannibal smiled. "Now BA, you and Face go get Murdock, this one is going to be an interesting one…I can feel it …" He grinned, lighting his cigar and walking away.

Face and BA looked at each other.

"Is it possible for him to be on the Jazz this early in a case?" BA asked.

Face just shrugged, "I don't know BA, but let's go get Murdock before he thinks he can do it on his own…"

--

Murdock dove into the van while it was driving away, white coats running as fast as they could to catch up, and then giving up.

"Will you get in here fool! I lose pick up when the doors are open!" BA yelled.

Murdock pulled himself in and closed the door panting. "Well I'm sorry BA, I thought I could make the jump, but you started driving away…"

"Shut up man, the van wasn't moving!"

"Oh." Murdock replied sitting back. "Anyway, why we in such a rush anyhow?"

"Hannibal got on the Jazz about 3 and half minutes after we took this case…so I'm thinking he's sitting at the hotel right now polishing the weapons."

"I love when he polishes them, I feel like John Wayne when I shoot them."

"Yeah well, John, I have a feeling this wont be an easy cake walk Hannibal thinks it will be."

"What is the wrong we are making right here Tem?" Murdock replied in a John Wayne accent.

"See now why'd you have to go and call him John…" BA muttered.

Face smiled. "This lady said her son was kidnapped, said she thought her husband had been acting strange and maybe got into some trouble running some drugs sometime last year…she thought he stopped but then he disappeared along with her son. The police can't seem to help her; so of course, she hired the next best thing…"

"John Wayne." Murdock smiled.

"I was gonna say us…but we wouldn't be us without you John." He grinned.

"Stop calling him that fool… now he aint gonna stop." BA turned to look at Murdock.

"Got a problem partner!" Murdock replied. With BA growling in return.

Murdock entered the hotel room first, after trying to give his autographs to everyone he saw.

"I see, these must be the weapons, we'll be using to right the wrong right partner?" Murdock walked up to Hannibal and gestured to the weapons.

"Yes they are John." Hannibal replied.

"How'd you know who I was bucko?"

"You're famous." He smiled.

Murdock straightened his jacket. "That's right I am, I mean who wouldn't recognize me."

"Colonel, what's the first step?" Face asked ignoring Murdock.

"All business Face, I like it…. While you three were gone she got ransom orders, for just her son, but not her husband….we're gonna need to plans to the 5th Street Apt. Building… then we'll find a way in….get the bad guys …you know the drill…simple yet so much room for…"

"Something to go wrong…yeah I know…so I assume I'll be going to get those blue prints now?" Face shrugged.

"So good of you to volunteer…take John with you, me and BA will meet you back at the ladies home on 12th street...call us if you have any trouble."

They all looked over at Murdock who at this point was practicing his gun twirling. "Trouble! There will be no trouble where I go fellas."

"Uh huh." Face sighed. "Let's go John…"

_It was starting to get warmer and Face took off his jacket to cool off. His hand found itself once again on top of his Colonels. _

_BA wandered in quietly. Kneeling next to Hannibal's body. "Tell me he's not de--…"_

"_No…" He said quickly and almost angry. _

"_Easy Faceman, it'll be alright."_

"_That's the thing BA, we've made it out more jams than I can even count in my head…I just don't think we are gonna make it out of this one…at least not all of us…" _


	2. Chapter 2

CH. 2

36 Hours Earlier

"I can't tell you how much what you're doing means to me…my whole life will be over if you don't get my son back to me…"

"We understand ma'am. We're going to do the best we can. All we need from you is to stay calm through all of this…" Hannibal reassured her with a hand on her shoulder.

Just then Face and Murdock came through the door.

"Did you get them?" Hannibal asked.

"Did I get them? Who you talking to? Of course I did…" Face replied with a scoff.

"How could he not be successful with me accompanying him." Murdock said making his way over to the lady. He took of his hat. "Ma'am." He nodded.

"Pleasure to meet you, I'm Diane."

Murdock tipped his hat. "The pleasure is all mine darlin'"

"Will you stop acting like you're a cowboy you crazy fool!"

"Excuse me sir, but you might want to think twice about who you're talking to!" Murdock replied, now standing toe to toe with BA.

"Boys, boys, get it together." Hannibal rolled out the plans. "Alright…here's how its gonna go…BA, you and Murdock take Diane to the pier down 5th street where they want her to bring the money…Me and Face will tackle the apt. building to find the kid….her husbands old apartment was room 14, so that's our best bet…here's how we're gonna do it…"

Each of them pondered their assignments, and Hannibal filled Diane in that evening.

"Alright boys, get some sleep, gonna be a long day tomorrow…"

Next Morning

APT BUILDING

"Alright Face, Let's Move."

"Uh Colonel…let me guess…front door?"

"Lt. Its an APT Building, what else could we do? Go up the fire escape?"

"Right, why we would do that…that's dangerous…this is just insane…" He followed Hannibal up the stairs.

They came up to Room 14.

"Knock Lt." Hannibal directed.

"And say what?"

"You'll think of something…" He replied with a grin.

Face knocked but got no answer, he took out his lock picks and opened the door, and neither expected what the saw when they walked in.

PIER

Three men approached Diane slowly, keeping an eye out for any help she may have brought along.

She handed them the briefcase. "Here's all of it…now where's my boy? Where's Danny? You said you would bring him with you".

"Thank you very much…your boy is waiting for you at the 5th Street APT Building Room 14. Feel free to pick him up at your earliest convenience."

"Wait, how can I trust you that's he is there?"

"How could you not trust these faces?"

"Please, what about my husband?"

"Ah, I wouldn't worry about him, he has new business interests now, and he doesn't need you and your boy…now it was nice doing business with you…" They started to walk away, and Diane walked away in the opposite direction.

She got into the Van and Murdock called Hannibal.

"He's not answering, they must be in the apartment…but if they were they would have found him and they would have called us?"

"Let's go!" BA replied, hitting the gas quickly.

APT

Right in front of them was a bomb device like neither had seen before. They didn't see a timer.

"We have to evacuate the building Lt., who knows when they'll detonate it… Let's go."

"What about the Kid? What if he's here?"

"They said they would bring him to the drop…lets hope they are good little thieves."

Both of them started knocking on doors and sending people out. As the crowd stood a distance from the building, BA pulled up.

"Hannibal. You two alright?"

"Yeah we're fine…" He glanced into the back seat. "Danny isn't with you?"

"No! That's why we tried calling you…they said he was in the building…room 402…"

Face and Hannibal looked at each other. "Listen, there's a bomb in that room, we didn't see a timer, so we're not sure if it's on a detonator or not…we can't take any chances on going in…"

"You have to…my Danny…you have to take the chance…please get my boy…" She jumped out of the van, now staring right into Hannibal's eyes.

"Diane…I can't risk my team…it could explode any minute…I'm sorry but I can't take the risk…"

She fell into a bit of tears and Hannibal tried to console her but she pushed him away.

The team sat silently, looking at their Colonel for guidance. Part of them wanted to run into the building and get Danny, the other part wanted to wait for an order from their leader.

"Listen guys, news will be here soon, get the Van out of sight."

"You coming Hannibal?"

"I'll be around in a minute. Just get out of here."

The three glared back at their friend with a worried look. "If you men don't leave here, Decker will see us all over the TV, and be here quicker than you can say Court Marshall, now move!" He almost yelled the last words, and with that Face got into the Van and drove away. Needless to say the helicopters above had already broadcasted their Van near the building.

Hannibal saw that his team was out of sight, and knelt down next to Diane who was sitting at a nearby bench.

"Diane…" He began.

Suddenly she turned to him and smacked him across the face. "You said you would do your best…your team didn't do a thing but let my son die…I gave them the money…you said you would have my son...just get out of my face…you're just liars…" She put her head down and heard no reply. When she looked up Hannibal was gone.


	3. Chapter 3

CH. 3

"Right here BA." Face ordered. "I can still see the building from here."

Murdock had stopped his John Wayne imitation as things had gotten too serious too fast for his liking.

"Why did the Colonel stay?" Murdock asked.

"You know him Murdock; he doesn't like to leave things unfinished with our clients." Face sighed looking towards the building. "Let's listen on the radio."

BA turned the dial. _"What's this, it appears an older man with white hair was just seen running into the building…Yes folks, he ran past the police barriers and ran in without remorse…lets hope he's not just going in for his cat…."_

All of their eyes widened. They quickly opened the doors and raced down the block toward the building. They ran till they could see the police block off. As they got closer a force threw them back, like they only knew from a shell exploding in Vietnam only stronger.

"You guys alright?" Face yelled as the dust covered his eyes.

Murdock replied. "Yeah I'm good…BA!"

"Yeah." He shook his head.

"Faceman…does this mean?" Murdock asked, now coming to terms with what just happened.

He didn't answer. All he did was look at the three men then started to run towards the demolished building.

A few officers stood in front of the men before they got to the front.

"I'm sorry sirs; you can't go into that building."

BA quickly threw them aside, this causing a lot of attention. As the three ran inside the police wanted to follow but did not. Just then a man in a different uniform approached them. He flashed his ID. "Colonel Decker, US Army, those men who ran in there are fugitives, and they are wanted by the government…we'll take it from here."

"Sir that building will collapse at any time, going in there would be suicide."

"When will it be stable enough to enter?"

"Hard to tell Colonel…hours maybe even a day or two, but I can tell you this; there is no other way out than that front door."

The Colonel smiled. "Then we'll just wait for them to come to us."

"Be careful guys…he has to be between here and the 4th floor…lets move."

As the three walked debris fell from every side. "BA! Get up here; we gotta move this beam from the stair well.

"No problem Face." He lifted it slowly, but lifted in none the less.

"This is the room right here…402…" Face walked into what was left. The entire room was scorched black.

"There's no way he survived if he was in here Faceman…there's just no way." Murdock started to choke up with tears.

Face looked up. "Then he's not here, he must've gotten the kid and headed out…check near the fire escapes, he probably tried to get out quicker…"

Just then they heard a cry from BA. "I found him."

Both Murdock and Face walked over as quickly as they could. Beams, glass and debris had collapsed on top of the Colonel and he wasn't moving.

Face knelt down. "Colonel!" He yelled loudly. His hands shaking he touched his neck for a pulse, finding one, he sighed. "He's alive…"

Murdock knelt down as well. Then they heard a weak cough.

"It's the boy…he's under the Colonel…BA we have to move the debris to get Danny out…"

"Right Face…Murdock get on the other side to even it out…"

As the two lifted, Face lifted the Colonel and reached for Danny.

"Hurry Face!" BA yelled as a large beam loosened on top of the Colonel.

"I got him!" He set Danny aside. "Just give me a few more seconds, I'll get Hannibal out."

He knelt down and grabbed underneath Hannibal's arms, just as he lifted, he saw the beam come down fast. BA and Murdock fell back as they saw it falling. Face made one last pull but it was no use. As it all fell, the three men laid on the ground defeated.

Danny was conscious but crying quietly.

"Murdock, check the escape, see if you can get out easier that way."

Murdock walked over to the blown out window and peered out. "Uh Face, looks like Decker saw the Van…"

"Oh Come on…" Face slapped his forehead. "We have to get the boy out."

"I can walk him out Faceman." Murdock replied. "Then I'll come back up."

Face looked down at the Colonel then back at Murdock. "Why Murdock? Stay down there, they wont arrest you, they'll just take you back to the hospital."

"I know, but I don't want to leave you guys."

Face and BA nodded, peering down at their Colonel.

Murdock picked Danny up, consoling him best he could. As Murdock left he checked the Colonels pulse once more, it was faint but it was there.

BA didn't say anything just looked at Face as if looking for an answer. What could they do? If they give themselves in they may be able to save the Colonel, but if they do they are dead anyway. Both men couldn't help but wonder what the Colonel would do.

"His body is probably crushed; internal bleeding…Lord knows what else." Face offered to BA, who was sitting quietly.

"I'm sorry; I just couldn't hold it…" He replied.

"Whoa BA, don't go putting blame on anyone, the Colonel risked it all for that kid…he knew what he was doing."

"I know, I just don't want him to go out like this, not arrested and brought out on a gurney on TV for everyone to see. Like he's a criminal."

"Well then, let's find another way out…"

BA nodded. And headed out of the room. "I'll be careful."

Face looked down at the Colonel. "I knew you were up to no good when you didn't leave with us…why did you have to go and do this? Why not let us help you? I know…I know, you couldn't put us in danger…well what makes you think that we would be any good without you anyhow? We're not the A-Team without you Hannibal…" As he uttered those last words the tears started to stream down his face.

Just then Murdock reappeared. "You alright Face man?"

Face quickly wiped his tears. "Yeah, I'm good, just trying to talk to him, keep his brain working as much possible."

"Right, well I'll be on look out for Decker, Danny got out okay, some cuts and bruises but he'll be alright."

"Thank God." The Colonel said softy as he started to awake.


	4. Chapter 4

CH.4 – Goodbyes?

----

"Colonel, Oh God, Thank you…" Face smiled slightly.

Murdock leaned down quickly. "Colonel, we're in quite a dilemma here…we need you."

"I…Can't…move…" He said between short breaths.

"We're working on that Colonel, just hang on."

"Decker?" He asked.

"How'd you know?" Face replied.

"Cant…Leave…"

"I know but we'll get out of here, BA is looking for a way out right now."

"Go!" He uttered.

Face and Murdock looked up at each other. "No way Colonel, we can't leave you here. You're as good as dead if Decker gets a hold of you." Face replied now shaking his head vigorously.

"GO!" he said with all his strength, letting out a long sigh. "THAT'S AN ORDER LT."

"Then I will have to disregard, we're not leaving you…Murdock, look out for Decker until BA gets back."

Face looked down intently at the Colonel. "Hang on Hannibal…please…" He pleaded.

He took a quick breath. "It's over kid…I can't move…my legs are severed…I can feel it…I can barely breathe…my ribs are crushed…as soon as they lift it off I'll bleed to death…so let me go kid…get away…lead the team…"

Face now had tears reforming in his eyes. His voice cracking he replied. "I could never lead like you…the team isn't a team without you…legs or not…please Colonel don't make us leave you here."

"The needs of the team come first always, that's all you need to know…you have it in you, I know you do…I'm proud of the man you've become Lt…I know you won't let me down."

Face was now crying outwardly, not being able to handle what the Colonel was telling him. He tried to compose himself.

"Its okay to cry kid, it's gonna hurt when I'm not here…you'll miss me…but I hope I've left something inside you…you're a good soldier…"

"Hannibal please don't die…please…we'll turn ourselves into Decker…at least then we'll be over together…"

"Listen to yourself…that is NOT what I would want…so I now give you the A-Team, Lt. Do with it what you think is rights…it's all I ever had…take care of it…"

"Aw Colonel, I…" He stopped himself and took in the sight before him. He could now see the blood that started soak his Colonels clothes and all he wanted to do was take his place. As he saw his hero fading before his eyes he realized his responsibility to his friends.

"Yes sir." He said simply. Putting his hand in his Colonels. The Colonel squeezed it with all the strength he had.

"Let me see the Captain." Hannibal asked softly.

Face stood up and walked over to Murdock. "Murdock, Colonel wants to talk to you."

Murdock read his friends face. "About what?"

Face sighed. "To say goodbye."

Murdock's mouth fell open as tears began to well up in his eyes. "Face, I can't…"

"Its not for you Murdock, its for him, he has to know his team will be okay."

Murdock nodded and slowly made his way over.

"Captain."

"Yes Colonel."

"Thanks for taking the kid out…could always count on you…Listen, I'm not gonna make it…Face is gonna lead the team now…stay true and loyal to each other…don't make me come back and harass you!"

Murdock smiled through his tears. "I almost wish you would…I never sleep anyway…" He smirked but then it turned quickly to a frown. "I don't want you to die." He started to weep and his head fell to the ground next to his Colonel. Hannibal reached his hand up to cradle the back of Murdock's neck as he wept. Face looked on quietly

Minutes passed and no words were spoken.

BA walked in quietly and simply shook his head at Face to express he had found no other way out. He knelt next to Murdock, a hand on his shoulder as he took in the situation. Face shook his head back at BA as if to say that Hannibal wasn't going to make it. This causing BA to show a side of him none of them had ever seen.

"BA…take special care of the Captain…I want you to look out for both of them…and don't do anything I wouldn't do…I'm trusting you BA…I always have…"

BA started to get choked up. "I will Hannibal…I will."

Murdock continued to weep as Face motioned for BA to come over.

END CH 4

Please review, it helps me, help you

-TLH †


	5. Chapter 5

Rock and A Hard Place

Ch. 5

--

Face peered out the window quickly, then turned back as BA approached.

"What are we gonna do Face man? Can we really leave Hannibal like this?"

Face sighed. "No way BA, he wouldn't leave us, we're not leaving him."

"So what's the plan?"

"Put our heads on straight that's what. Decker is expecting us to give ourselves up so that's what we're going to do."

"What? Face…we'll be dead men."

"Listen, there has to be some of the bomb device left from its original place, see what you can find…a bomb got us into this place, maybe a bomb can get us out."

BA nodded. "I'll go see what I can find…and if I do …"

"We'll detonate it, it'll be far enough away from us that it'll cause everyone out there to think its collapsing…we're gonna move Hannibal out to that fire escape…" Face points down to the 3rd floor escape.

"Face that escape is dangling off the building man, there's no way we can climb and carry Hannibal at the same time."

"Yes there is BA. See those cables…we're gonna lower him down, it has to work…and if it doesn't…well… that'll be it…" He shrugged.

"Alright Face, let's do what we do." BA replied, smacking Face on the shoulder.

"I'll figure a way to get Hannibal out…I'm counting on you BA…"

"No worries Face man, we ain't leaving here without a fight."

Face nodded, sending up a silent prayer in the process. It had been the first time he'd prayed at all during this whole ordeal, and he knew it wouldn't be the last time.

He looked down quickly at the dangling fire escape and contemplated. While he was contemplating Murdock yelled.

"Face! Come here quick…he stopped talking to me…he…he's dead…he died…left us…he…"

"Easy Murdock," Face placed a hand on his shoulder as he knelt down.

"Hannibal?" Face asked almost desperate, his heart pounding. He reached around his Colonels neck for a pulse.

He sighed and fell back on his heels. Murdock read his body language like a book.

"He did…he did leave us…what…what are we gonna do!...he really left…me." He wept.

Face lifted up his head at Murdock's last word. He didn't say us as in the team anymore, he said "me."

"Easy Murdock…" Face turned and lifted Murdock up from under his shoulders, taking him away from the Colonels body. "Let me talk to you…calm down…now listen…"

The two talked for a while until BA returned, they exchanged a few words then got right down to the business at hand. They still had to escape and they knew then exactly how they were going to do it.

--

"Sir, we should move in, the building isn't going to come down."

Decker grinned. "Even if it doesn't, and Colonel Smith is hurt, they won't leave him behind…we got them right where we want them…"

Just then a huge explosion was heard centralized near the back of the building.

"They won't get out that easy…" Decker sent his men out quickly. As they reached the back they saw a cable fall from a window sill.

"That's them! They're sending something down sir…looks like a body."

"Dear God." Decker exclaimed, then realizing perhaps Colonel Smith hadn't made it, perhaps this really was the end of the A-Team as he knew them. "Get that body…and send some men up that escape to that window.

"But sir, the building…it's not stable!"

"You get up their Corporal, or you'll have KP duty for the next 18 months!"

"Yes sir."

Decker ran quickly to the body that had been lowered down. He was solemn as he uncovered the large debris. He swallowed hard at the sight before him. "It just can't be true…"

--

"I cannot believe it…I just cannot believe it." BA said as he started up the van. "It worked. We made it."

Face sighed at the word "we," and looked behind him at Murdock.

"Get us to Davidson's as quick as you can without drawing too much attention BA."

"Right!" BA nodded.

"It's gonna be alright Murdock…we're out…they didn't get us…"

"Not all of us." He replied simply.

The team arrived at their destination with no problems. Face's friend Davidson raced out to meet them.

"Bring him in…this way!" He waved.

The side door flung open and Face helped Murdock carry Hannibal's body out over his shoulder. BA quickly took his body from the two and walked quickly into the house.

"Lay him down right here…"

BA did just that. His Colonels blood soaking through his own clothing. They had applied pressure to his wounds best they could.

The Doctors face almost turned white. "Go on, get out of here, I'll contact you Tem. When it's safe."

Decker's men and law enforcement were combing the area, and there was no way they could stay.

Murdock bent over and softly kissed the Colonels forehead. "You made it this far Colonel…don't bail on us now…we need you…I need you." He paced backwards as kept the Colonel in sight as long as he could before leaving.

The three got into the van solemnly. They felt like they were abandoning him, but there was no other choice. Davidson could give him the medical attention he needed and there was no sense staying in a situation that could end up just like the one they had escaped from.

The ride out of town was quiet, and as hours passed, all they could do was wait for the phone to ring.

--

Decker re read the note the A-team had left him for the last time. He finally crumbled it and through it to the floor, storming away.

A Corporal picked it up, unraveling it to read what it said. "HERE LIES JOHN HANNIBAL SMITH'S DEBRIS…DO SEE IT GETS A NICE FUNERAL SERVICE.

-YOUR FRIENDS AND FOES, THE A-TEAM."

With a smirk, the Corporal crumbled it back up and tossed it in the same spot he had picked it up.

--

Murdock finally broke the silence. "So can I just ask what I know both of you are thinking?"

"No." Both BA and Face replied in unison.

"Well I don't care, cuz I cant keep gazing out the window wondering what you two are thinking while I may be thinking the same thing or not at all…"

Face turned back. "Okay what is it?"

"Well you know…if the Colonel dies…what will we do?"

Again there was silence. Until the phone rang.


	6. Chapter 6

A Rock and Hard Place  
CH 6

--

He picked up the phone his hand shaking slightly, "Hello?" He asked in the tone of a question.

"Tem, I have good news and bad news….your Colonel is alive but its shaky, I'm afraid there's still a chance he won't make it…and if he does…there's a good chance he'll be paralyzed…"

Face did not give any response through his facial expression. "What do you do now?"

"Well, this isn't a hospital Tem…if you want to transport him out of town, there's a chance he wont make the trip at all…my advice as a doctor is to give him more time…if he wakes up, we'll know for sure where the paralysis may be…if he doesn't wake up…you may want to consider other options."

Face swallowed the lump in his throat. "Other options?"

"If he doesn't wake up, he'll need constant care, some coma patients are out of years, and the brain may never come out of it at all. The choice is up to you."

"No, it's up to _us._ I'll get back with you soon, and hey…thanks."

Face hung up the phone slowly.

"Well?" Murdock practically screamed from the back seat.

"Its shaky Murdock, he's barely alive. Doc said he may be paralyzed but we won't know until he wakes up…if he wakes up at all."

"What do you mean IF?" BA also almost screamed.

Face sighed. "Relax, both of you, look we can't go back yet…its too hot…all we can do now is hope the Colonel wakes up…"

It was silent for a few moments as the three thought about what this could mean.

"Face man, I don't want to be the one to say this again…but if he dies…"

"Look…I don't know what we'll do okay?…" Face finished.

"No, I mean if he dies…do we really want to be running away from Decker while he lays there alone…or do we want to be with him?"

BA looked over at his two friends. "Say the word, and we're there."

Face sat straight up in the seat, rubbing his temples. The two men looked intently at their newfound leader, and he could feel their eyes piercing him and knew their hearts were aching just like his. Funny how he always found himself between a rock and hard place.

"We can't. The Colonel was willing to die so we wouldn't get caught…we'll just have to wait…if we try, and don't make it, then we'll never see the Colonel...we'll pull in the next town for the night…give the Doc more time."

Murdock flopped back in his chair. "I want to see him Face."

Face looked back. " And I Don't? Look Murdock, stop acting like a little kid, I'm not the Colonel, I'm not the Dad you always wanted…I'm just me…the Colonel wouldn't want us to get caught…lets just give it more time…trust me." He took a deep breath. "I'm sorry, I just…I'm hurting too, you know that…but my job is to keep us safe, I know you understand that …I need you guys to trust me…at least for now."

They nodded in agreement. And it was silent the rest of the ride that night.

When they arrived at their room, each went into their separate bedrooms…at least for now.

--


	7. Chapter 7

A Rock and A Hard Place

CH. 7

--

Templeton Peck, sat on his bed for what seemed liked hours just staring straight ahead. He had sat down hours before; just to take his socks off, but didn't even get that far. He couldn't get past the last picture he had of the Colonel, he couldn't get past the sacrifice the he was willing to make. His head started to shake at a moments thought of Hannibal's blood on BA's clothes. As he reached to finally take off his socks, his eyes stared at the ground for a moment. It had been a while since he had hit his knees.

_God, please don't let him die…and if you take him…please let us be there._

That was all he got out before he heard something coming from the room beside him.

--

BA had been flipping television channels most of the night. He was trying to think of anything other than the blood soaked clothes that lay on the chair a few feet away from him. The shower he took had helped get the blood off his neck and arms, but it felt like it was still there. And he knew that if the Colonel died, the blood that washed off would be a constant reminder of the closeness he felt to Hannibal as he carried him.

He finally turned off the TV, and tried to close his eyes…but heard something coming from the room beside him.

-

BA and Face opened their doors almost simultaneously and they looked at the door knob in between them both.

"You think we should knock?" Face asked solemnly.

BA shook his head. "No, crazy man needs help, and we're gonna give it whether he likes it or not."

BA took the handle. As the two entered, the sound they feared became a reality.

The two exchanged glances and walked slowly towards their friend who was sobbing into his pillow. Face sat down on the edge of the bed, and put his hand on Murdock's back, while BA went around to the other side. Face could feel the sweat on his shirt, crying had really taken a lot out of him.

"We're here Murdock…both of us…we're here." Face said reassuringly.

Murdock took a deep breath, "But the Colonel isn't." He managed before burying his face in the pillow again.

BA looked over at Face, hoping he knew what to say.

"No…no he isn't…" it was simple and Face knew it. There wasn't much left to say. And both men knew it didn't matter, they knew the sobbing would continue until he fell asleep from exhaustion…and so it did.

--

Next Morning

Face was startled by the alarm clock, and quickly grabbed the kink in his neck from sleeping in the chair in Murdock's room all night. BA had gotten his pillow and covers from his room and camped out on the floor, and didn't move an inch at the sound of the alarm clock.

He rubbed his eyes and quickly stood up to turn the alarm clock off. He peered over to see why Murdock hadn't gotten up either. "Murdock, pal, wake up." He moved the covers away to find pillows.

"Damn…BA! Wake up… Murdock's gone…"

BA stood up and stretched. "I always knew he was gone face man, you mean gone like gone?"

"Yes, gone like gone to see Hannibal…here read this." Murdock had left a note under the cover.

"_I gotta see him guys. My heart is broken into pieces…I just have to…I don't care if they put me in a straight coat for the rest of my life…I gotta see him…I'm sorry Faceman, maybe I should've listened to ya, but I want to be there to hold his hand…you can join me if you'd like…but I know before BA gets done reading this letter, he's gonna start screaming because I took the van…"_

"He took the Van!!!!"

-

END CH. 7


	8. Chapter 8

A Rock and a Hard Place

Ch. 8

AN: Wow I somehow forgot about this story, I am so ashamed. Hope to wrap it up soon, for those of you not cussing me out for taking so long to update, I hope you enjoy it …

--

"BA relax, driving a stolen Mercedes isn't _that_ bad." Face said while looking away from his friend, fearing to make eye contact.

"Right Face, right." BA nodded.

"Look, I'm getting us there as fast I can, I'm nervous too!"

"I'm not nervous, who said I was nervous? I don't get nervous."

Face smirked. "Uh huh."

The rest of the ride was fairly silent. The knots in both the men's stomachs got tighter as they arrived closer to the cabin. They also silently prayed that both their friends were safe.

-Cabin-

"Coast is clear, we can pull up." BA arrived back in the car after combing the area.

As the walked quietly towards the door, they both took a deep breath before entering.

"Murdock? Its us…Davidson are you here?" He said as he paced towards the living room, and finally arriving he gasped at the sight before him.

"Templeton…I…"

"Don't…" He stopped his friend. "When?"

"This morning, I had no way to get a hold of you, I would have called…"

Face stopped listening after "This morning." And took a few slow steps toward the Colonels body, stopping mid way, as every step made it more real. BA crept quietly behind him.

Murdock lay curled up next to the Colonels body, his arm across his chest and eyes closed.

"He arrived this morning, he was with him until he was gone, and he's been lying there for hours."

Face stepped up to the body and placed his hand on the Colonels forehead and he took in a quick breath as the coldness of the body touched his hand. "I'm sorry I wasn't here."

"Me too." BA added.

"Murdock." Face startled his friend, who awoke quickly.

He was dazed and his eyes bloodshot. "Face?"

"Yeah it's me pal…I'm glad you were able to be here with him."

Murdock looked up at his friend. "He asked about you guys…he woke up…was talking and everything was fine…then he just left me…just like that…"

Face sighed and looked back at BA.

"I'm sorry to interrupt Tem, but a car just pulled up the drive, army issue."

Face threw his hands up in the air and they fell to his sides. "Murdock, we have to go…we will come back for his body I promise you."

"No!" Murdock snapped back. "You made me leave him once; I'm not doing it again." He clung tightly around the Colonels chest like a little kid wrapped around the leg of his mother.

Face walked around placed a hand on his shoulder. "I promise you pal, we will come back. I promise. Trust me please."

Murdock released his hands slowly. "I trust you."

"Alright…BA lets go out the back and make a run for it…"

"What about the body?" BA asked.

A knock came at the door. "This is the US Army; we are conducting a search of all homes as part of a fugitive investigation. Open up."

"Davidson…"

"I'll fix it Tem…I'll be in touch."

"Murdock, where's the van hidden?"

"Out back." He replied softly.

Face put his arm around Murdock's back. "It's gonna be alright…come on…let's go."

As Davidson made his way to the door and stalled the officers, the team made their classic run for it. As the officers saw the van they raced to their cars in an attempt to chase. As BA raced through the back roads, Murdock sat aimlessly looking out the window.

After a few miles the chase was over. They rode for an hour or so before Face felt they were out of danger and asked BA to stop the car.

"Look guys I know this is bad…this is more than bad…I don't even know where to go from here…but listen…I know us, we're tough, we're gonna make it…I know its hard to think we can without Hannibal, but we'll do it…we will."

"I'm with you face man." BA put out his hand and Face took it.

"Murdock?" He looked back at his friend who hadn't moved his eyes from the window.

Somehow Face knew he wasn't going to get an answer, at least not for a while.

--

END CH. 8

Please review.

-TLH


	9. Goodbyes and Promises

Rock and a Hard Place

Final Chapter

-TLH

--

Days passed and Murdock still hadn't said a word. Wherever the team was, he would close the door or sit solemnly and stare into space. Face and BA were concerned, but they too were dealing with the shock in their own ways.

Face closed the phone and hollered for his two friends to come out into the living room.

"It's all set to have Hannibal's body buried out by the cemetery near the Fifth street Bridge. All arrangements have been made; we just have to meet them there at seven tomorrow morning."

Both men nodded in agreement.

That night neither of the men slept, because in the morning they were going to say a goodbye none of them were ready for.

-

The ceremony was bitter sweet. As the priest spoke, Face knelt down slowly and prayed, BA calmly folded his hands and Murdock stared intently at the casket. As the prayers ended, they began to slowly lower the casket into the ground, as few flowers were thrown.

Murdock suddenly leaped forward and tried to pull the cables to bring the casket back up. "Don't go Colonel…Don't go, come back!" he screamed and ran to push the man operating the cables to the ground. "Bring him back up!"

Face and BA grabbed Murdock as quickly as they could. "Murdock, calm down man, easy…"

BA motioned for the guy to bring the casket back up for a moment.

"I can't do it… I can't say goodbye…can't do it." Murdock was now on his knees, Face's hand under his shoulder. He began to weep and Face found himself on the ground next to his friend.

"You don't have to say goodbye now Captain."

Murdock looked up at the sound of the word Captain. "I can't."

"Then don't." Face said simply.

The two friends knelt on the ground for what seemed like hours. Suddenly the casket began to be lowered again and again Murdock pleaded, but this time BA did not stop it.

"Goodbye Hannibal." BA whispered to himself and saluted.

Face and Murdock saw their friend, stood up slowly and did the same. More tears fell and it began to rain as they watched their friend and leader lowered further into the ground below. Face placed his hand on the back of Murdock's neck, and pulled him into his shoulder for a tight hug, then softly nudged him in the direction of the car. "Time to go."

He motioned for BA to get Murdock to the car and stood behind for a moment. He picked up one more flower and let it fall below onto the casket. "Lord only knows how we are going to go on without you sir, but we will. That I promise you… Don't worry about Murdock; I'll take care of him." He nodded as if now understanding something he hadn't before and smiled. "Thank you for being my friend, I will make you proud…Goodbye Colonel."

BA sat on the inside of sliding door keeping Murdock from leaving the van. When Face approached, Murdock made an attempt to go back to the grave site but was held back by his friends. He wept and hollered. "He can't do this! He can't leave, he can't!"

Both men cried as they fought to hold their friend, the rain falling heavily now. Face stepped around and cradled Murdock's face in his hands, looking intently into his eyes.

"I promise, we will be alright."

Murdock's forehead fell on Face's shoulder as he cried. "Promise?"

Face smiled. "I promise."

And so that day, goodbyes were said, new promises were made, and Colonel Hannibal Smith was remembered.

--

End.

Please review, it helps me, help you.

-TLH


End file.
